The objective of the Fluorescence Microscopy Shared Resource is to provide the equipment, software and expertise necessary for the imaging of live and fixed cells. The impact of this facility on its users is largely dependent on how easily the equipment and software can be applied to the experimental questions posed by the researcher. This objective is fulfilled by providing consistent management of current equipment and ensuring that sufficient personnel are available to develop specific protocols and adapt equipment to address the specific scientific questions of resource users. Equipment/Software: The facility has two Olympus Fluoview confocal microscopes, a Yokagowa spinning disk confocal for low-light live cell imaging, and two widefield microscopes equipped with digital cameras. In addition, equipment for preparing live samples is available, including a cell culture incubator and positive pressure hood, centrifuge, and two stereomicroscopes. Two PC workstations with software for 3D rendering, quantitation and deconvolution of images (e.g. Velocity from Improvision, PowerMicrotome from Vaytech) are also provided. Maintenance contracts for major equipment and software support ensures consistent availability for users. Training/Expertise: The resource provides training to support use of current techniques and equipment and takes part in academic courses at Huntsman Cancer Institute (Cell and Molecular Biology II) and the School of Medicine (Light Microscopy and Digital Imaging). The director has experience imaging live and fixed cells and continues to receive training relevant to imaging techniques (e.g., a course in 3D imaging of live cells,Vancouver, BC, 2002). Continued education is required to maintain the level of expertise necessary to fulfill the resource mission. Development/Consultation: The director is a Ph.D.-level biologist with extensive experience in fluorescent cell imaging and quantitative analysis of image data. On-site development of image acquisition and quantitation protocols continues to expand this range of expertise, and is designed to promote collaborative projects among CCSG members.